Hamish, Hamish
History Season One At the start of the 2009 semester at Greendale, Jeff Winger had just been fired by his old law firm Hamish, Hamish & Hamlin after his license to practice law was revoked. He enrolled at the college in hopes of earning a legitimate degree to replace the one he said he got in Columbia. Jeff explained what had happened to his old client and friend Professor Ian Duncan who was a part of the school's faculty. He hoped to exploit their friendship in order to quickly secure a degree and return to his law firm to continue his life as a high priced attorney . Season Two At the start of the 2010 semester at Greendale, Jeff unexpectedly ran into an old colleague from Hamish, Hamish & Hamlin named Alan Conner. He was on campus for a court imposed NA meeting and the two quickly got reacquainted. Jeff started skipping class to go out drinking with Alan which worried the study group. Alan eventually invited Jeff to return to the law firm for an office party. That night Jeff reunited with his old boss and the Law firm's founder Ted. Both had great respect and admiration for each other despite Jeff's termination. Alan also revealed he had ulterior motives for inviting Jeff; he needed his help to convince Ted to make him a partner. To Jeff's surprise, also attending the party was his study group who had been invited by Alan. He was infatuated with Annie who had remembered Alan from NA meetings they both attended before she went to Greendale. Annie recalled he bragged about alerting the state bar to a colleagues fraudulent credentials. They presented their suspicions to Jeff who dismissed it as speculation and demanded they leave. They ignored him and instead Annie, Troy and Abed snuck into Alan's office and found definitive proof of Alan's guilt; an e-mail he sent to the state bar. In the midst of their investigation they were interrupted by a janitor who they were forced to chloroform twice before going back downstairs to the party. Meanwhile, Jeff managed to get Ted to reconsider making Alan a partner. He was then forced to corral Britta, Shirley and Pierce who were being tempted by his former colleagues to make bad decisions. Troy, Annie and Abed joined them and presented Jeff with the evidence they found. Although surprised by the truth behind his disbarment Jeff told them he doesn't care. He adds that having such concerns is a weakness which he can't afford if he ever wants to return to his former life. He thanked them for their concern and told them to go back to Greendale for the Pop-and-Lock competition the study group signed up for. Jeff then rejoined the party where he met up with Alan at the bar. Alan informed him that Ted just made him partner and Jeff congratulated him. As a show of gratitude, Alan told Jeff the person in the law firm who ratted him out was a former colleague named Thompson. Jeff took Alan's bald faced lie in stride and declined his invitation to stay and celebrate his promotion. He returned to Greendale just as the study group had entered the Pop-and-Lock-athon contest. He relieved Troy who had just taken over for Chang and then performed an advanced move called "The Puppet Master" with Abed. The group celebrated his return by rushing the dance floor for a group hug which cost them the competition. Jeff explained that while he wants to work again someday at Hamish, Hamish and Hamlin he prefers to spend his personal time with his friends . Season Three In the study group's third year at Greendale, Shirley and Pierce had a falling out over a business venture they were partners in. The school gave them them the go ahead to take over the vacated Subway restaurant in the cafeteria with a sandwich shop they proposed months earlier. Only one of them could sign the lease and be known as the sole owner of the property. Pierce and Shirley argued about who should have the honor which led to a suggestion from Dean Pelton. He offered that the could settle their differences in "Greendale Court" where he would act as the judge. Shirley got Jeff to be her counsel and Pierce went to Hamish, Hamish & Hamlin to hire his, Alan Conner. Season Four During the 2012 semester at Greendale, Jeff was on track to graduate earlier than his friends from the study group. Abed was making a special gift for his graduation in the form of a chart he called "The Crazy Quilt of Destiny". This showed how all the study group members lives were connected even before they all enrolled at Greendale. Abed's chart had Jeff reminiscing about a huge case he won years ago for Hamish, Hamish & Hamlin involving a stripper named Mysti. While his partner from the firm "Tango" (Mark) was supportive of his success, the other lawyers at the firm were looking to take Jeff down. His falsified credentials led to his suspension and ultimately his termination from the firm . As Jeff neared his graduation, his old partner at Hamish, Hamish & Hamlin Mark was just starting up his own law firm. Since he was unable to return to their old law firm due to Alan's influence there, Jeff went to see Mark about getting a spot in his office. He was offered a partnership at the firm including other great perks and incentives to join. Despite some reservations he had, Jeff accepted the deal. However, a daydream he had involving the Darkest Timeline and his evil counterpart persuaded him otherwise. He realized he had changed too much from the guy he used to be to return to his old lifestyle. After officially graduating, Jeff told his friends he turned down Mark's offer and planned on opening his own small law firm . The faces of Hamish, Hamish and Hamlin Ted.png| Ted Senior partner of the law firm and a sort of father figure to Jeff. It's later stated by Alan that he died while literally swimming with sharks. Portrayed by Drew Carey S1-Jeff Winger.jpg| Jeff Ex-employee of the firm who was fired after his law degree was revealed to be fake. He was often partnered with Mark and the two were known as "Tango and Cash" respectively. Portrayed by Joel McHale Alan.png| Alan Responsible for getting Jeff fired by sending the e-mail to the bar association questioning Jeff's credentials. Portrayed by Rob Corddry Mark.jpg| Mark Jeff's frequent partner at the law firm, he was known as the "Cash" to Jeff's "Tango". He informed Jeff that the law firm was firing him due to his fake degree. Years later he left Hamish, Hamish and Hamlin to found his own law firm. He offered Jeff a job there when he graduated from Greendale but his old partner ended up declining. Janitor.png|Janitor Unfortunate maintenence worker who gets chloroformed by Annie. Portrayed by Steven W. Bailey Phillip.png| Phillip Propostions Britta offering her the use of his beach house in Rio if she sleeps with him once a month. Portrayed by Tug Cocker. Question mark.png| Thompson Alan blamed this unseen lawyer for ratting out Jeff. He left the firm around the same time Jeff did because his wife died. Category:Places Category:Jeff Winger